This invention relates to a container or box, and more particularly, to such a container which is reusable in that such may be used to package products shipped from a supplier to a purchaser and when emptied returned to the supplier to be sued again in the packaging of product.
In the past it has been the practice to supply product, such as automotive parts, to a consumer, such as an automobile manufacturer, using containers made of cardboard or other materials which after use are then destroyed. With a large manufacturer this results in a vast amount of material which must be collected, stored and then destroyed or otherwise reprocessed, which is time consuming and expensive in requiring personnel and equipment to perform the work involved, space used in storage, etc. In discussing the automotive industry, it is not intended in any way to limit the invention to such usage, as the container contemplated may be used in the packaging and shipment of a vast number of products such as machine parts, electronic material, food products, etc.
Very generally describing a preferred embodiment of the invention, it may comprise a floor or base with upstanding sides imparting a slightly tapered but box-like configuration to the container. Hingedly connected to close off the top of the container are lid members. These are collapsible and then swingable inwardly to produce a configuration where multiple containers may be stacked one within another. In a noncollapsed state the lid members are supported in covering relation over the top of the container by side walls and through mutual interaction provide a seat for the resting thereupon of another container. The lid members may be swung outwardly to hang downwardly on the outside of the container in a vertical position, minimizing the chance of inadvertently striking the lid members during use. The container may be made of structural-foam, molded, high-density polyethylene, thereby to have requisite strength and minimal mass.
Thus, a general object of this invention, is to provide an improved reusable container for the shipment of product from one place to another.
Another object is to provide such a container having attached lid members that in a noncollapsed state cooperate to close off the top of the container. A related object is to provide such a container where the lid members have a collapsed state which enable them to be swung inwardly into the container, the container then preferably having a configuration enabling the nesting therewithin of a like container.
A further object is to provide a container of the above general description and having lid members where the lid members have a construction enabling the stacking thereupon of another container of like configuration.
In its specific and preferred embodiment of the invention, the lid members may be swung outwardly to hang downwardly along the outside of the container with the lid members substantially vertically disposed.